


Desire

by softency



Series: JJP ONESHOTS [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dresses, Established Relationship, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: “You have no idea what you do to me.” Jinyoung groans, running his hands up to feel over Jaebum’s ribs before smoothing back down to grip Jaebum’s waist tightly. “I want to just ruin you.”-aka dress Jaebeom everyone needs in their life
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP ONESHOTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENN!!! ❤️

Jaebum stares at himself in the mirror in somewhat disbelief.

He knows he doesn’t have a horrible figure, he isn’t a solid rectangle, but he never really knew he’d look _good_ in this. 

With how broad his shoulders are it stretches the fabric a bit too snug for his taste, but it’s not _horrible._ It still zips, so Jaebum figures it fits enough for him to manage right now. The waist cinches in enough to give him a figure that he isn’t familiar with, the skirt of the dress flowing out after that. 

_He actually looks_ **_good_ ** _._

Jaebum scans over himself one more time before deciding to not overthink it and just go outside the bathroom.

The moment he does he can feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him before he even looks back at him where he guesses he’s still waiting on the bed. 

He looks up and as soon as he meets Jinyoung’s heavy stare a blanket of tension drops around them.

Jinyoung licks his lips and that makes Jaebum come back to himself, his cheeks flushing a deep red.

“Well..?” He asks softly, tugging on the hem of the dress self consciously as if it would help hide how short the skirt actually is.

“C’mere.” Jinyoung says, but his tone leaves no room for argument. 

Jaebum hesitates for a moment before walking to Jinyoung, feeling how cold the floor is through the sheer thigh highs as if he was walking barefoot. 

As soon as he’s close enough Jinyoung reaches out and winds an arm around his waist, urging him to stand in between his legs. He takes his time taking in how Jaebum looks right now, lingering a little longer on his waist and and more noticeably on his thighs.

“Do I look good?” He asks, trying to calm his heartbeat that’s already threatening to become loud enough for Jinyoung to hear. 

“More than just good.” Jinyoung replies immediately, his voice still firm and confident and it sends a shiver through his body. He’s always known what kind of weight his words have on Jaebum, how personally he takes things, so the next words burn through his core like a wildfire. “You’re gorgeous. My pretty baby, right?”

He’s already half hard in his underwear and that doesn’t help at all. 

Jaebum nods quickly, trying to control the burning heat spreading all across his body at those words. 

Jinyoung gives him an agonizingly slow once over before he’s standing up and Jaebum barely has time to catch up with how foggy his thoughts have gotten before he’s being forcefully moved.

A surprised noise is ripped from him when he suddenly is pushed down and his face connects with the blanket nearly exactly where Jinyoung had been sitting. Jinyoung’s hand is gripping the back of his neck firmly, putting enough pressure there to keep him in place but not enough to smother him on the blanket. 

_It shouldn’t be as hot as it is to Jaebum._

He can feel Jinyoung standing behind him, his pants are brushing against the back of his legs and that’s the moment he realizes how _exposed_ he is right now. 

The dress is short enough to cover his ass while standing, sitting it would be iffy, but _bending over?_ It feels humiliating and it makes the blush travel to his ears and down his neck. There’s nothing he can do about it though, not with Jinyoung’s hand in place and him standing right there. He just has to accept it.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung praises as soon as he can confirm Jaebum isn’t going to try and fight his way out, the grip loosening on his neck. 

Jaebum stays as still as he can as Jinyoung trails his fingers down the zipper of the dress before bringing both hands to squeeze his waist, drawing an embarrassing noise from Jaebum.

He feels his lung completely empty when he’s yanked back, Jinyoung’s hips pressing hard against his ass. A sound close to a whimper leaves his lips when Jinyoung rolls his hips against him, moving them forward enough to push Jaebum up on his tippy toes to keep his feet on the floor. 

He can feel Jinyoung rock hard in his lounge pants like this, Jinyoung _wants_ him to feel it.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Jinyoung groans, running his hands up to feel over Jaebum’s ribs before smoothing back down to grip Jaebum’s waist tightly. “I want to just _ruin you.”_

Jaebum’s breathing fully stops for a second at that, the rumble in Jinyoung’s voice going straight to his dick. 

Jinyoung’s hands smooth down over his hips and drag over the bottom of the dress until they reach the end and meet skin. His touch moves up with a clear goal in mind but stops abruptly as soon as he touches fabric again. 

Before he can ask what’s wrong the skirt is flipped up over his back, startling him as cool air hits bare skin. 

Jinyoung lets out a drawn out groan, his hands moving more roughly this time as they grab his ass possessively. “When did you get _panties?”_ Jinyoung gets out, his voice tense and that’s a win on it’s own. 

But then Jinyoung’s fingers are dipping behind the elastic and pulling it away from his skin. For a split second he thinks he’s going to rip them off, but a sharp sting eliminates that thought. Jaebum yelps, jumping a tiny bit when the elastic snaps back against his skin. 

“Stay still.” Jinyoung orders and Jaebum nearly yells when he feels Jinyoung step away, taking the body heat with him and letting cold air reach him again. 

He can hear Jinyoung moving around, opening a drawer before the light sound of clothes hitting the floor meets his ears. Jaebum isn’t usually this obedient at all, he makes Jinyoung _work for it_ most of the time, but right now he wants to see what Jinyoung is going to do and if that means following orders then so be it. 

Jaebum feels his hands return first, fingers spreading out over his ass, but then something slides between them, right along the middle seam of the panties. Jinyoung’s hips push him again, making him have to grip the blankets so he doesn’t move onto the bed anymore. 

It’s dizzying.

Jinyoung’s hands move again to the waistband, dipping below but this time actually pulling the fabric down. It doesn’t continue down his legs like he’d expected, no, it stops right below the curve of his ass, still keeping his cock trapped in the front of the panties. 

It hits him seconds later what Jinyoung is doing. 

_He’s not going to strip him, he’s going to fuck him just like this._

Jaebum lets out a shaky breath, already feeling winded and Jinyoung hasn’t even started yet. 

A bare leg nudges between his own, parting them and then nudging his legs one by one farther apart until they’re spread enough for Jinyoung to step between them. 

“Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?” Jinyoung asks, but it seems more like a temptation to see if Jaebum is just putting on a front of obedience, something he admittedly is guilty of doing previously. 

“Yes.” He answers after taking a deep breath, trying to ground himself but it’s so fucking hard with everything happening at once. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” He corrects immediately, his brain still fuzzy enough to make an error but clear enough to recognize the sharp tone that Jinyoung had asked that in.

“Mm, good boy.” Jinyoung praises before the hands leave him again and this time a needy sound _does_ escape him without his permission. There’s a chuckle from Jinyoung’s direction and it just eggs on his impatience.

Luckily after a long moment of Jaebum wanting to disobey and just _take,_ Jinyoung is back and he doesn’t hesitate to slip the first finger into Jaebum.

Jaebum jolts with a loud gasp, not expecting him to just _go for it._ A hand rests on the small of his back, light enough to still feel mildly reassuring but pressing firm enough to be clear with the intention of keeping complete control of everything happening.

He’s half thankful Jinyoung does take it slow for him, letting Jaebum’s body gradually accept him. It must make a jarring sight to see; Jaebum bent over in panties connected to the stockings and the skirt of a fluffy dress pushed up, exposing his entire ass. 

By the time Jinyoung bottoms out to his knuckle Jaebum’s impatience is nearing a boiling point, just wanting Jinyoung to _wreck him_ and quit taking his time. 

After the second finger Jaebum cracks, squirming a tiny bit before speaking up. “Fuck me.” He urges, not caring if there would be a tiny bit of pain when Jinyoung enters him. “C’mon.” Jaebum whines when he doesn’t get any answer, squirming a bit more and in the end pushing up onto his elbows to look back at him, but he doesn’t get far in that. 

As soon as he raises up an inch Jinyoung’s hand is back on his neck, his grip harder than before as he forces him back down.

“Don’t get greedy, you know bratty boys don’t get cock.” Jinyoung says, his voice cold and hard as he doesn’t let up from his neck this time and begins moving his fingers again. 

The threat is enough for Jaebum to completely melt into the blanket, his heart racing. 

_There he is._

Jaebum isn’t going to test it though, not tonight, not when he has Jinyoung’s sinful fingers inside of him and at any point Jinyoung could stop. He knows Jinyoung doesn’t actually hate Jaebum fighting and getting bratty, but in this moment he’s not going to tolerate it. 

A third finger slips into him and Jaebum resists the urge to push back onto them, nearly screaming when Jinyoung curls his fingers out of nowhere and presses _hard_ against his prostate. 

He can feel his legs trembling, his heels barely able to touch the ground. It’s overwhelming, but not in a bad way. 

“There you go, there’s my good boy.” Jinyoung murmurs, slipping in a fourth finger sooner than Jaebum had expected, the small sting of the abrupt stretch making him hiss out a breath. 

Jaebum forces himself to just focus on everything happening, the fingers, the hand on his neck, keeping his feet on the floor. 

It isn’t long before the fingers disappear out of nowhere, leaving him feeling empty and he nearly breaks again before he feels something more solid press against his entrance. 

Jaebum feels his eyes get glossy, his head spinning when Jinyoung begins pushing inside of him. 

He has to take deep breaths as Jinyoung slips further in, and there’s no amount of stretching that he could do to eliminate Jinyoung somehow, someway always being _that thick_ that it always feels like he’s unbelievably full. 

“You’re taking me so well, just a little more.” Jinyoung reassures and Jaebum hangs onto his voice like a lifeline. 

After a few more seconds Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s hips press against his ass and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding there at the end. 

“Half of me wants to rip that dress off you so i can bite your chest and see you squirm, but you look so fucking _good_ in it.” Jinyoung grumbles, his hands smoothing up his sides again and squeezing just below his ribs. 

Jaebum lets out a desperate moan, Jinyoung’s words filling his head all too quickly. He _wants_ right now, he’ll take anything given to him at this point. 

Jinyoung moves after giving him a few seconds to adjust, pulling back before snapping his hips forward and knocking Jaebum off his feet in one movement. 

Jaebum bites down a yell, not getting enough time to recover before Jinyoung does it again, slowly building up a fast pace. 

It’s completely overwhelming, from the way Jinyoung is _still_ holding him down by his neck to Jinyoung sending sparks of pleasure through him with every thrust. He can feel his eyes get watery, small sounds ripping from him with every movement Jinyoung makes.

It’s overwhelming, but it’s so _good._

“Please…” He breathes out, not exactly knowing what he’s asking for, but just that he needs to ask. “Please please please-” Jaebum babbles before he’s cut off by Jinyoung grabbing his hips and _slamming_ into his prostate, hard enough to send him further onto the bed. 

Jaebum _yells._

Jinyoung doesn’t let up, not now that he’s found an angle of his hips that will drive Jaebum insane. He’s picking up the pace, not going easy on him tonight in the slightest. 

He can feel tears spill over, it all becoming entirely overwhelming for him. It’s not the first time this has happened, he’s rather easy to overwhelm, so when Jinuoung sees him squirm and his cheeks wet he doesn’t panic. If anything, he gets rougher.

A sob wrecks through his frame as he squirms a bit, leading to Jinyoung’s hand on his hip tightening and the one from his neck disappearing to join the other. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Jinyoung grits out, and Jaebum can feel him getting messy and losing control. It takes a lot to get Jinyoung to break, and in the back of his mind he feels decently proud of himself. 

There’s a fire building in him and he doesn’t think he’ll last much longer with Jinyoung completely wrecking him this easily. 

“Wish I could just keep you like this everyday.” Jinyoung breathes out and Jaebum can hear in how strained his voice is getting that Jinyoung isn’t going to last much longer either. _“Fuck-_ ‘m close.”

Jaebum’s body lights up at the praise and how quickly Jinyoung is coming unraveled for him, burning hot under his skin. 

It only takes a little longer for Jaebum to get to his tipping point, having to bite down on his bottom lip to quiet down how loud he’s gotten. 

Then Jinyoung’s hips stutter out of nowhere before a guttural moan echoes through the bedroom and he presses as deep as he possibly can. 

Jaebum whites out as soon as he _feels_ Jinyoung cum inside of him, crying out Jinyoung’s name as he cums inside of the panties a second later.

It takes him a few long seconds to come back to himself, breathing heavily for how hard that orgasm hit him. 

They’re both quiet for a couple minutes, trying to catch their breath and coming down from their highs together.

Jinyoung is the first to move, carefully pulling out of him so he doesn’t make a huge mess. The feeling draws a groan out of Jaebum in oversensitivity, feeling boneless and if he wasn’t most of the way onto the bed now his legs would have given out.

“I’m going to clean you up and then we can get you out of that dress and under the covers.” Jinyoung says gently, smoothing a hand over his back soothingly before stepping out of the room for a quick second. 

By the time he gets back Jaebum is about to fall asleep, letting out a soft hum when Jinyoung asks if he’s still awake. He jumps a bit at the feeling of the cloth cleaning up all the mess, but it’s not a horrible feeling. 

“Alright, time to get undressed.” Jinyoung reminds, making quick work of the dress’s zipper and maneuvering him easily to get his arms out. “I need to go throw these in the wash, baby. After that we can go to sleep.” 

Jaebum isn’t sure when Jinyoung took off his underwear or stockings, but as soon as the silky feeling of the dress leaves so does all of it he realizes. When he hears footsteps leave the room he huffs and build up what’s left of his energy to properly get on the bed and under the covers, it being too cold to stay laying there completely bare and sweaty.

He’s on the edge of sleep when he feels the bed dip and arms wind around his waist. Jaebum happily welcomes the extra body heat, snuggling up to him and sighing contently. 

Jinyoung kisses the top of his head and like that he’s out like a light.

Maybe new surprises aren’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo i decided to compile a bunch of fics into one series here :) it'll all be fall/spooky themed and i'll be feeding the tag all through October if everything goes as planned! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i'm back to feed the tag <3  
> all of October i'll be dropping fics so keep an ear out!  
> you can always send something in you want to see written/a kink you don't see enough in the tag and I'll slowly get around to it!!  
> feel free to drop them on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softency) or chat w/ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency) <3  
> see u in the next one!


End file.
